Peach Creek to Foster's
Part One of Five Level 6 Easy Ranger Joey Peach Creek Commons - The Suburbs Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion Matter, 112 Taros Mission Offer: Can you go find Eddy? He's here in the Cul-de-Sac. It's part of that Nano enhancement project that maybe Ranger Melissa told you about. Step One: Talk to Eddy. Eddy is the ringleader in the Cul-de-Sac. We need one of his jawbreakers for research into improving Eddy Nanos. He's also a scheming con artist, so be careful around him! He's selling lots of supplies and stuff for the war effort, although I'm not sure if it's all useful. Maybe he can earn the Cap of Capitalism from the Urban Rangers. Step Two: Return to Ranger Joey. Now that you have the jawbreaker, come on back to me with it. Mission Summary: Thanks for getting Eddy's jawbreaker. Notes: Obtain Eddy's jawbreaker. I found Eddy and got him to give me his jawbreaker. Part Two of Five Level 6 Normal Ranger Joey Peach Creek Commons - The Suburbs Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion Matter, 112 Taros Mission Offer: Hey, kid. Another risky Urban Rangers assignment. Do you think you can get the arch-villain Father to give us one of his pipe cleaners? Step One: Talk to Father. Father is a dangerous arch-enemy of the Kids Next Door. He says he's going to help us fight Fuse. So we need one of his pipe cleaners for our Nano-improvement project. He's right here in the Cul-de-Sac! But be careful. That guy is creepy! Step Two: Return to Ranger Joey. Great, bring that pipe cleaner that you got from Father back to me! Mission Summary: You did it, kid. This pipe cleaner you got from Father will help us develop our Nanos of him. Notes: Obtain Father's pipe cleaner. I found Father and got him to give me his pipe cleaner. Part Three of Five Level 6 Normal Ranger Joey Peach Creek Commons - The Suburbs Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion Matter, 112 Taros Mission Offer: I need you to find Wilt. He was hanging around here, last I saw him. We need something for the Nano-enhancement project. Important stuff. Step One: Get Wilt's basketball. Wilt is a very tall, friendly imaginary friend. He looks a little banged up. We need his basketball for our Nano improvement project. Step Two: Return to Ranger Joey. Great! Please bring me that basketball. Mission Summary: Wilt's basketball will help us improve our Nano of him. Thanks for all your help with this project! Notes: Obtain Wilt's basketball. I found Wilt and got him to give me his basketball. Part Four of Five Level 6 Easy Ranger Joey Peach Creek Commons - The Suburbs Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion Matter, 112 Taros Mission Offer: Thanks for all your help with the Nano-enhancement project. Will you go find Lee Kanker at the Park 'n' Flush trailer park across the creek? Step One: Go to the Park 'n' Flush. Lee Kanker is one of the Kanker sisters from the Park 'n' Flush trailer park near the Cul-de-Sac. We need one of her old braces for research into further developing the Lee Kanker Nano. Step Two: Get Lee Kanker's braces. Lee Kanker has two younger sisters, Marie and May. Go find her and see if she'll give you her old braces. Step Three: Return to Ranger Joey. Blech! Now that you have Lee Kanker's old braces, bring 'em back to the Cul-de-Sac. Mission Summary: Thanks for getting Lee Kanker's old braces. They're kinda stinky, but they will definitely help our Nano research. Notes: Obtain Lee Kanker's old braces. I found Lee Kanker and got her to give me her old braces. Part Five of Five Level 6 Easy Ranger Joey Peach Creek Commons -- The Suburbs Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion Matter, 112 Taros Mission Offer: We need you to go talk to Marie Kanker at the Trailer Park. She's a little nicer than her sister, Lee. But not much! Step One: Go to Park 'n' Flush. Marie Kanker is the middle Kanker sister. She lives at the Park 'n' Flush with Lee and May. Go find her and see if you can get something that will help us develop a Marie Nano. Step Two: Talk to Marie Kanker. Ask Marie Kanker for one of her socks. We need it for research into improving Marie Kanker Nanos. Step Three: Return to Ranger Joey. Oh, good. Bring Marie's sock back to me at the Cul-de-Sac. That should be perfect for working on Kanker Nanos. Mission Summary: Thanks for geting Marie Kanker's sock... yuck. I need to get this to the lab right away. Notes: Obtain Marie Kanker's sock. I found Marie Kanker and got her to give me her sock. Category:Past World Missions Category:Missions Category:World Missions